fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Nichiya
in " "}} |name=Nichiya |kanji=ニチヤ |rōmaji=Nichiya |alias= |race=Exceed |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= Black |hair= Yellow fur with orange hair (blond hair in the mangaVolume 21 Cover) |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus |previous affiliation= |mark location=BackFairy Tail Anime: Episode 172 |occupation= Mage |previous occupation=Captain of Extalia's Imperial Guard |team=Team Blue Pegasus |partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |magic=Aera |weapons=Sword |manga debut=Chapter 176 |anime debut=Episode 83 |japanese voice= |english voice=Chris Guerrero |image gallery=yes }} Nichiya (ニチヤ Nichiya) is the Edolas counterpart of Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 8 He was the captain of Extalia's Imperial Guard.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 9 In Earth Land, Nichiya becomes a member of Blue Pegasus using a rabbit costume. Appearance Nichiya seems to have the same facial features as Ichiya, but also dons cat ears and whiskers, that are unique to the Exceeds. He also has a distinctively large head, with orange hair arranged in a wavy style with a fringe hanging on his forehead. He also wears a red hat with a cat symbol on it. Being the captain of the Extalia army, he wears royal blue army coat with a brown belt. He also wears a two-paneled apron, with the Extalia army's logo imprinted on it, dark-green pants and brown boots. He usually carries a sword encased in a scabbard. Like Ichiya, Nichiya is mostly seen standing with his index and middle fingers pointed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 8 and 15 As a member of Blue Pegasus, Nichiya wears a full rabbit costume, blue in color, with a blue Blue Pegasus crest in the center of his bellow, inside a dark circle. Oddly enough, when wearing the costume, Nichiya looks like a very tall person, despite his small size. How he's able to move inside the costume still remains unknown, as his legs and arms are too small to reach the respective costume's parts. The costume's head has two long ears always kept raised, two oval eyes with yellow sclera and brown iris with small eyebrows far from them. It also has lines coming out of the eyes' delimitation on its upper part, and the oval crystalline lens are slightly moved upside. Its jaw is white, composed of an open mouth smiling with two rabbit-like teeth and red tongue, as well as a triangular nose. The costume also gives full motion to the fingers, allowing Nichiya to do the two-fingers signature stance of Blue Pegasus' Trimens. The feet are also covered by the costume, that overall gives Nichiya the look of a person in a rabbit costume.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Strangely, there's an inconsistency on his head's whiskers: In his first appearance, he has two thin whiskers in each cheek, but in subsequent panels they have been removed. However, final manga depictions, as well as anime depictions bring the whiskers back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 2Fairy Tail Anime Opening 13 To get out of the costume, Nichiya simply removes the costume's head. Inside the costume, Nichiya wears a long-sleeved violet smoking jacket with a light-colored undershirt and a tie. He still has the Extalia army hat on his head, but now uses shoes instead of boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 5 Personality Nichiya is very loyal to Extalia and the queen, referring to her as a god. He also hates humans and their smell and detests the fallen ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 12 Like Ichiya, he is also a fan of perfumes and odors. He is very well-respected in the army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 15 While using the rabbit costume, Nichiya retains a more calm and happy-go-lucky personality regardless of the situation, keeping silent most of the time. Synopsis Edolas arc Nichiya is first introduced as an Exceed, and specifically the captain of the army in Extalia. He first wakes up Carla and Happy, congratulating them due to the success of their mission. When they appear confused about the mission, Nichiya reveals to them that, in the past, 100 Exceed eggs were sent to Earth Land in order for the Exceeds to capture Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 15-16 Carla and Happy, however, run off and escape, doubting Nichiya, and the latter raises the alarm and declares the two as "fallen".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 2-4 Nichiya then leads an army in order to capture Carla and Happy after the fallen Exceeds escape into the air, but Faust suddenly activates code ETD, trapping Nichiya and his fellow soldiers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 17-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 3-6 Nichiya then screams that the Queen will not let this matter go, before being converted into a giant cat-shaped Lacrima, along with the other Exceed soldiers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Page 8 Later, when Nichiya and the other soldiers are reverted to their original forms, they are sent to the Earth Land, along with the Earth Land Mages and the other Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 15 After hearing the confession of the Elder Exceeds and the Queen, Nichiya admits that he upheld his Queen's status by willingly pretending that Happy and Carla were sent to capture the Dragon Slayers, and so he apologizes to the two Exceeds and later tries to flirt with Erza, but ends up getting punched by her, who also apologizes, stating that Nichiya reminds her of Ichiya. He then leaves along with his race (except Happy, Carla and Pantherlily) in order to search for the missing Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 13-16 Grand Magic Games arc Nichiya, now as a member of Blue Pegasus and wearing a rabbit costume, successfully passes the Preliminary Event with his team in 5th place, as seen when his team is announced in the first day of the Grand Magic Games of X791. When the teams meet each other, Lucy Heartfilia is the first to notice him and asks herself if he is actually human.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 13-14 At the start of the first event, Eve announces that he will be the one to compete for Blue Pegasus, and Nichiya, along with the other team members, supports his decision.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18 Eve manages to get 4th place for Pegasus, and the Games proceed to the battle portion, starting with Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona. Despite the high tension of the audience during the battle, Nichiya is seen toasting a glass with Ichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 13 The next battle is between Ren Akatsuki and Arania Web, a fight that makes Natsu, Erza and Elfman wonder about Pegasus' strength, as they are intrigued by Nichiya in his rabbit costume.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 7 In the Battle Portion of the third day, Eve is defeated by Rufus Lohr in the second match. Worried about their team's position, Hibiki and Ren comment on their Guild's ranking in the Games. However, Ichiya replies that they should not worry, because they still have Nichiya as their secret weapon, and emphasizes saying it twice. Hibiki and Ren thank Ichiya for the lesson, but get worried, as they don't know if the person under the costume is in fact a member of their guild, because such an action would be against the rules.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 286, Page 7 On the fourth day, after the Naval Battle Event, the Tag Team battles get started, and this time a single Fairy Tail team enters the arena. Nichiya is seen alongside Ichiya waiting sternly for the battles to start.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 16 For the Tag Battle portion of the Fourth Day, Nichiya and Ichiya are chosen to battle against Team Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker. The two arrive in the arena and perform the traditional Blue Pegasus' two-fingers stance. When Nichiya removes his rabbit mask, everyone is bewildered to see an Exceed. Suddenly, Bacchus charges to Nichiya and lands a powerful blow on him and Nichiya falls to the ground, defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 2-6 Ichiya is shocked to see this, because he thought that due to Nichiya having the same appearance as him, he would posses the same power. Sad to see his friend injured, Ichiya says that he respects the fact that Nichiya decided to team up with him even though he did not know how to fight. With this, Ichiya decides to avenge his fellow comrade,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 7-9 and he easily defeats his opponents with his Perfume Magic. When Ichiya returns to his teammate to inquire about his injuries, Nichiya replies that he is not feeling very manly at the moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 12 Nichiya, alongside the Mages of all the Guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games, is called upon by the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, and is informed that 10,000 Dragons will invade Fiore, and that they have a plan, the Eclipse Plan, to kill them. However, Toma states that even with the Eclipse Plan, up to several hundred Dragons may survive, and the King asks the Mages to fight the Dragons as one. The Mages loudly declare that they will protect Fiore, with Nichiya striking a pose. As Ichiya remarks upon the wonderfulness of such a large-scale Mage alliance, Nichiya states such a thing to be a spectacular perfume.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-16 The war soon commences and is valiantly brought to an end by the Mages of Fiore and the Dragon Slayers several hard fought battles later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 1-18 Following said accomplishments, the King prepares a banquet for the people who helped fight in the war, one of which Nichiya and his guildmates attend. Moments later, he joins the discussion of which guild Yukino should join, only to be dragged into a brawl with the other Mages; slightly fighting several opponents at once. Their small scuffle is, however, brought to an end when Natsu takes the King's crown without his concern and declares himself the King of Fiore, shocking the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 1-18 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Being an Exceed, Nichiya is able to sprout wings from his back that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 18 Equipment Sword: Nichiya carries around a sword fitting his size, sporting a saber-like handguard but a straight, massive double-edged blade. Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus & Rocker References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Male Category:Counterpart Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Magical creatures Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help Category:Blue Pegasus Members